Demons
by yourpaleblueeyes
Summary: Possessed!Stiles fic. Es hora de que su demonio interno mantenga a Stiles en la oscuridad para alimentarse de su vida, y de todos los que lo rodean. El Stiles poseído es perverso, cruel y muy buen mentiroso.
1. Chapter 1

1

Ser aquél indefenso adolescente resultó ser más fácil de lo que creía. Sus pensamientos y recuerdos se fundieron como capas invisibles, y juntos fueron uno. No tenía mucho que fingir, ya que toda persona se abalanzaba encima del _pobre_ Stiles y lo socorría con preguntas de apoyo, de fuerza, de cariño, de preocupación. Nunca se hubiera preguntado porque su alma estaba llena de pureza y calidez.

Scott caminaba desde el pasillo principal, y comenzó a correr al verlo en su casillero. Comenzó a preguntarle sobre muchas cosas, pero él intento responder como un adolescente normal. Scott sonreía para mostrarle su apoyo, pero todo lo que tenía detrás era una angustia a flor de piel, carcomiéndolo todo. No necesito de sus habilidades para saberlo.

–No quiero preocuparte–advirtió–, pero anoche hubo una explosión. ¿Crees que eso te continúa siguiendo?

–Creo que dejará de molestarme por un buen rato–contestó el Stiles que ignora los problemas.

– ¿Te poseyó?

–Sí, creo que por un momento no fui… _yo mismo_–concluyó y eso pareció convencer a su amigo.

Scott preguntó si quería que se quedara, pero Stiles respondió que estaría bien. Scott, sin embargo sintió oscuridad, penumbra plena crecer desde el difuso interior de los ojos de Stiles, de los que dudaba incluso que tuvieran brillo.

Lydia Martin no había dormido en toda la noche, porque sentía que perdía el control de sí misma y gritaría nuevamente y mataría nuevamente y se equivocaría nuevamente. Una y otra vez, el martillo golpeteaba contra su cabeza, pero ya no era constante ni a gran volumen. Se sentía tenue, bajo, como si fuera demasiado _tarde_. Al entrar al colegio, se topó con un pasillo vacío y sin sombras, ni iluminaciones. Como un dibujo, trazado a mano donde todo se distorsiona.

Corrió para abrir su casillero, pero de él caía polvo azulado y herramientas oxidadas, y teniendo la sensación de nunca poder detenerlo, oyó una voz familiar cerca de ella.

–Te ves bien hoy, Lydia.

Mirando hacia un costado, Stiles tomaba los libros de su casillero sonriente y le guiñaba un ojo. _Le guiñaba un ojo_. Pero no había nada bueno en ellos, ni tampoco en esa sonrisa tan perversa. Se sintió víctima de un horrible truco y lo miró, deseando que lo admitiera.

–¿Qué?–vociferó él– ¿Te vas a hacer la _importante_ otra vez?

Ella intentó no decir nada, abrió bien sus ojos y sonrió falsamente: –No. _Gracias_, en… en realidad.

–¿Estabas en el hospital, verdad?

–¿Dónde está Scott? –preguntó de improvisto. A Stiles no le gustó nada.

–¿Qué importa Scott? ¿Le quieres decir algo? Somos amigos, puedes contármelo todo a mí.

Lo hizo sonar desinteresado, pero Stiles se hundía más y más en su propio calvario.

–Solo quería saber dónde estaba Allison. Ella… no la veo desde hace tiempo.

Stiles–_o quién sea_– se colocó muy cerca de ella y casi estuvo segura de que sus narices pudieron haberse tocado. Su aliento era seco, ni frío ni calor. Seco.

–Pues tendrás que buscarla–le aconsejó y él y le lanzó una sonrisa malintencionada, asquerosa y repugnante antes de irse. Lydia se aseguró de que se había marchado, y ni siquiera se quedó a ver de la extraña y superior manera en la que caminaba porque había encontrado a Scott y a Allison en la clase de Francés.

Scott la escuchó preocupado, pero Allison no dejaba de removerse inquieta, probablemente a causa de su insomnio.

¿Pero que iba a decirles la banshee? _"No es él. Es otra persona, pude sentirlo. Sé que me equivoqué antes, pero ahora estoy segura. De enserio Scott, allanemos su casa para que te des cuenta de que estoy segura, muy segura" _No. No iba a cometer los mismos errores dos veces. Stiles estaba pasando por un momento difícil, acababa de ser diagnosticado de una enfermedad demencial y ella quería correr a decir que no _era_ él. Claro que no era él, ¿quién no cambia después de eso? ¿Quién no podría sentir que la vida se va al garete y hace lo que se le antoje? Solo había sido hostil, cualquiera puede ser hostil. O solo fue una ilusión de ella, o solo fueron aquellos inservibles poderes que llevaba encima que no la dejaban en paz.

En cualquier momento, parecía querer acabar con esta locura, pero no tenía idea de cuándo había empezado.


	2. Chapter 2

2

El padre de Stiles era fastidioso, y muy a su pesar lo soportó a medida que sucedían los días, pero él continuaba alrededor de su hijo, dándole cariño, tratando de alejarlo de su oscuridad. Pero no podía–de enserio que no– así que no se molestó en gritarle para que se fuera de la habitación. Retrocedió sorprendido, pero el pobre ingenuo continuaba entendiendo los caprichos y berrinches de su hijo, y mientras se alejara, mejor sería.

Scott rondaba en el colegio junto Kira Yukimura, así que no tuvo otra opción que evitarlos. Decidió hablarse con Lydia e Isaac, para no levantar ningún tipo de sospechas. La pelirroja se mantenía callada a sus conversaciones e Isaac sacaba a flote cualquier argumento, con el que él solo se entretenía. Parecía una flor inocente, endeble y asustadiza, débil ante sus propios poderes. Bajaba la mirada y según intentaba recordar, Stiles no le había hecho nada malo. Si no hubiera sido una _banshee_ podría haber sido incluso más frágil que Stiles y entonces nadie lucharía contra ella. Él podría vivir, alimentarse de vida sin correr con el peligro tras de sí.

–¿Dónde está Allison?–preguntó Lydia. Isaac contestó, como si lo hubiera olvidado.

–No lo sé, hoy la vi en mi primera clase. Acordamos vernos en el almuerzo, pero creo que está enferma de nuevo.

_Allison, Allison. No te supones que cosas oculta y vela tras ese rostro bonito._

Stiles pensó que era tiempo de actuar. La confianza no se ganaba sola y nunca iba a llegar disfrutar su vida–su nueva _vida_–si no actuaba como si Stiles fuera Stiles.

–Lydia, ella está bien–la miró con ojos compasivos– _Todos_ estamos bien. Perdona por lo de ayer.

Ella casi respiró de alivio– No pasa nada–Una vez que Isaac fue a buscar a Allison, decidió abrirse un poco más– Yo he estado sintiéndome _tan_ insegura últimamente que no puedo evitar pensar que estoy pensando lo correcto. Es decir… yo no… yo…

Lydia sintió las manos de Stiles sostenerla, y la calidez que ocurría cuando él hacía eso nunca se efectuó. Es más; se sintió incómoda ante su toque. Pero algo en la _forma_ que la había sostenido era de alguna manera más violenta, más bestial. Y por un momento le gustó.

–Tú _nada_. Si te equivocas de pensamientos, no importa, puedes volver a empezar.

Lo miró esperanzada, segura de que sus palabras eran reales. _Queriendo_ que sus palabras fueran reales. ¿No era él el que sabía todo? Ambos podían guiarse e intentar de alguna manera acarrearse con la locura mutua. "_Estás loco Stiles, no tú lo estás, Lydia"_ se imaginó, pero esfumó aquél pensamiento en cuando Aiden se sentó a su lado.

–¿Cómo estás, Stiles?–le preguntó más por compromiso que por sentimiento. La manada era su objetivo y si no era bondadoso con él no podría hacer mucha amistad con Scott.

–Yo estoy bien, ¿tú cómo te encuentras?

–Bien…–respondió contrariado y comenzó a hablarle a Lydia.

Un movimiento rápido captó la atención de Stiles fuera de la cafetería. En el parque principal, Derek se acercaba sigilosamente a donde Scott, y comenzaba a entablar una conversación con él. _Derek_.

Stiles tenía un recuerdo profundo sobre Derek; sobre su dolor más certero. Y el nuevo Stiles adoraba ver a los demás sufrir por sus propios medios. Se le ocurrió una idea, a sabiendas de que Aiden no se separaría de Lydia y la tomó del brazo ferozmente.

Lydia sintió electricidad herir su mano, aun después de que Stiles la llevara como un adorno hasta el parque principal.

–¿Qué es lo que haces? –intentó gritarle camino a otro lado, pero solo hizo que se hiciera más fuerte.

Él soltó su mano y aun después pudo sentir la piel áspera sobre la suya.

Antes de que nadie dijera nada, se acercó a Derek.

–Derek, ¿de _enserio_ puedes seguir mirando a ese tipo?–señaló a Aiden, que acababa de llegar desde la cafetería–Te hirió, todos ellos te hirieron y permites que Scott y que todos continuemos junto a él. Te quitó a tu familia, técnicamente, ayudo a matar a Boyd, te hizo mal.

Derek Hale no supo por qué estaba más confundido; porque Stiles saltara de repente con aquellos argumentos, o porque él mismo estuviera dispuesto a hacerle caso. Como si súbitamente Aiden fuera el enemigo al blanco y todo lo que tuviera que hacer fuera eliminarlo. Como si desde la oscuridad alguien le diera un empujoncito, para animarse.

Los gritos fueron atronadores, los intentos por detenerlos, inútiles. La sangre corría era de victoria y cuando finalmente acabó por darle un buen golpe a Aiden, Derek miró a Stiles con aire vacilante, intentando cavilar en sus ojos. En los ojos _sin brillo _que le devolvían la mirada. Y otra vez confundido, porque se confundía cuando temía a algo, se alejó de la sonrisa socarrona que le regalaba Stiles y corría a refugiarse, donde quiera que hubiera querido ir.

Scott comenzó a hablarle en un mal tono, pero a medida que Stiles ponía cara de desaliento, ponía un tono más suave y todo se arreglaba. Obviamente no duraría mucho la faceta de niño dolido, pero sería bueno intentar que le teman, y así le ayuden a combatir _a la dulce y nada culpable_ señora Yukimura. Las sombras no estaban escondidas más en sus escondites y ya sería hora de comenzar a ensuciar el nombre del adolescente.

* * *

_¡Hola! Así que es lunes y estoy esperando por el nuevo episodio de la serie. Al parecer Stiles saca su máscara antes de lo que yo hubiera imaginado, así que tal vez siga mi historia con un poco de imaginación y otro poco siguiendo la trama de la historia actual. Gracias y si dejaran reviews me inspiraría a ser más rápida con esto, de enserio gracias, Priscila. _


End file.
